Bart's memories
by My Life. is Limitlesss
Summary: When the Justice League find out about the apocalyptic future they must travel into Bart's mind to see what its like. Warning contains: abuse, death, blood, and apocalyptic future stuff.


Warning contains abuse, death, blood, and apocalyptic future stuff. I do not own Young Justice or any characters.

* * *

Bart sat in a seat in the middle of a room in the watchtower with the founding members of the justice league and the founding members of the team **(excluding Artemis and Kaldur) **all staring at him. Blue had just told them about the apocalyptic future that was to come.

They had tried for hours with no success. Finally, Batman walked up to Bart.

" You will tell us what happens in the future , or else," he threatened with the Bat glare.

" Or else what, you aren't going to do anything to me," Bart said staring right back at him.

Batman turned around, " J'onn can you set up a link and read his mind so we can all see what's going on ?"

" I will need of some help, M'gann ?" he asked.

" Of course," she replied and the two Martians began floating trying to enter the boy's mind.

" You can't do this, " yelled Bart at them before he went unconscious.

" We will now all enter his mind," J'onn said.

When they entered everyone was standing together along with J'onn and M'gann. They were surrounded by blackness.

" And here most people thought my head was empty," said Wally earning a few chuckles from the other members.

" I'm afraid this is no laughing matter Wally," said J'onn, " We had to put everyone here because his memories are so overwhelming."

" When can we see the future or any of his memories ?" questioned Superman.

" How would you like to see them ?" asked M'gann.

" Let's do from when he was younger to when he was older so we can keep track," said Green Lantern **(John Stewart).**

" As you wish, please prepare yourselves, " said J'onn.

Next thing they knew they were surrounded by a barren land with a group of tents in the distance and ash raining from the sky. When they looked up they saw no sun.

" Come on Bart we got to keep working," said a woman.

They turned and saw a thin woman, with black hair, and blue eyes, she was wearing tattered jeans, a long sleeve shirt, a coat which went down to her knees, and a red scarf. They then saw Bart who was probably around 4 or 5, he was wearing tattered jeans and a long sleeve shirt too, but he had a green jacket and a blue scarf on. The woman was carrying what looked to be an air conditioner while Bart was carrying a generator almost as big as himself.

" But mum I'm tired," Bart replied.

His mother looked both ways and then sat the air conditioner down, she then crouched down in front of Bart.

" I know your tired honey, but we got to keep working or the big blue man will come after us. Besides if you work hard enough they might bring Daddy home early yeah," she told him.

" They'd bring Daddy home," Bart said a smile on his face.

" Yea-," but she was cut off when she was hoisted in the air by Blue Beetle.

" What do we have here, slackers ?" he said.

" No sir," she replied.

" Well then what were you doing, " he said.

" I was telling him that we had to keep working," she told Blue.

" Ah, well I have a mighty fine idea of how to show him what happens to people who don't work," Blue said with a smile.

" Please sir don't he's just a boy," said Bart's mum pleading.

" Oh I wouldn't be to worried about him, I'd be worried about yourself," Blue Beetle said as his arm turned into a blade and slashed her throat.

Blood dripped from her body and there was blood on Bart's face, Blue dropped her to the ground.

" Mummy, " the boy said.

The members eyes had gone wide and Wonder Woman, Shayera, and M'gann all had tears streaming down their faces. Nightwing, Wally, Aquaman, and Green Lantern stared in shock. Batman and Superman were furious, while J'onn held a blank expression.

" Mummy," Bart said again shaking the lifeless body, " Mummy wake up, please, mummy are you okay? "

Blue Beetle smiled and then kicked the boy, " Get back to work meat."

Bart slowly got up and picked up the generator, realizing his mother would never wake up again and got back to work.


End file.
